Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Regular Enemies
A large majority of the regular mobs have been altered and rebalanced in some way, with a few additions intentionally designed to be harder than the rest in order to pose a real roadblock for players. Due to these extra strong monsters, the starting pet from the Random Soul is essentially needed to fight these though foes. Fighting them is still possible alone, but the Jump Shoes, Ankh Shield, and likely some seeds or other consumables will be needed to survive the encounters. Also, considering the fact that the Random Soul cannot hatch any special pet, there is really no point in keeping the Random Soul unbroken. All of the mobs here simply list what has been changed compared to SproutedPD's Enemies. Note: Many stats are bugged because a method used to adjust stats based on depth was broken to balance each of these stats as if they were on depth 1. However, there are a rare few stats that do work because they refer to the depth directly. Also, all drop rates are influenced for the better if a Ring of Wealth is equipped, especially upgraded. Sewers Small Bat *Renamed from Brown Bat. *HP: 20 *Chance of dropping a berry is 5%. Marsupial Rat *HP: 41-52 Albino Rat *HP: 11-22 *No longer cause bleeding on hit. *Instead, it is followed by a cloud of Demon Blood that causes bleeding, vertigo and crippled debuffs. Grey Rat *HP: 83-85 (random) (Bug; meant to be 83-100 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 7-10 (depth scaling) *Evasion: 9 (Bug; meant to be 9-12 with depth scaling) *Chance of dropping a mushroom is 25%. Leader Rat *Renamed from Rat Boss. *HP: 52-55 (random) *Chance of dropping a Scroll of Regrowth is now 10%. Dust Element *New mob *HP: 37-47 (random with depth scaling) *Accuracy: 13-15 (depth scaling) *Evasion: 5-6 (depth scaling) *Damage: 2-9 (random with depth scaling) *Armor: 2 *Appears on floors 2-4 *Uses melee attack that blinds its target on hit. *On death, it gives 2 EXP and has a 50% chance to drop a random seed. Living Moss *New mob *HP: 51-53 (random) (Bug; meant to be 52-62 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 13 (Bug; meant to be 14-16 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 6 (Bug; meant to be 7-8 with depth scaling) *Damage: 3-7 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 3-10 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 4 *Appears on floors 2-4. *Uses melee attack that gives the Leech Seed debuff to its target on hit, which drains the target's HP and heals all adjacent characters. *On death, it gives 3 EXP and has a 30% chance to drop a random Mushroom. *Due to its rather high armor and its ability to heal itself through melee hits, it is the first extra strong enemy in the game that players should watch out for. Swarm of Flies *HP: 60 *Accuracy: 10 *Damage: 4-7 *Appears on floors: 3-4, 6 Sewer Crab *HP: 51-53 (random) (Bug; meant to be 53-71 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 13 (Bug; meant to be 15-19 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 6 (Bug; meant to be 6-9 with depth scaling) *Damage: 3-7 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 3-13 with depth scaling also) *Appears on floors 3-4, 6-7 Gnoll Archer *HP: 25 Prisons Crazy Thief *HP: 83-85 (random) (Bug; meant to be 92-125 with depth scaling also) *Evasion: 9 (Bug; meant to be 12-17 with depth scaling) *Damage: 1-8 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 1-16 with depth scaling also) *On hit: 16.7% chance to cause the Locked debuff, which prevents use of consumables and run away instead of actually taking any item. (Only applies to Crazy Thieves; other types of thieves will actually steal, such as Crazy Gold Thieves.) *On death, it gives 5 EXP, has a 10% chance of dropping a mushroom, and 5% chance of dropping a berry. It won't drop Master Thieves' Armband. Crazy Bandit *Instead of the Master Thieves' Armband, it has 100% chance to drop a mushroom. Gnoll Scout *HP: 73-77 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 88-139 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 13 (Bug; meant to be 19-21 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 10 (Bug; meant to be 12-13 with depth scaling) *Damage: 11-21 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 16-29 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 6 (Bug; meant to be 11-14 with depth scaling) *Appears on floors 6-9. *Can throw knives as a means of attacking from a tile away. *On death, its gives 5 EXP and has a 50% chance to drop gold, and a 50% chance to drop throwing knives. Armor Skeleton *New mob, borrowed from ShatteredPD's Prison Guard but renamed. *HP: 78-82 (Random) (Bug; Meant to be 96-124 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 13 (Bug; meant to be 19-21 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 10 (Bug; meant to be 12-13 with depth scaling) *Damage: 13-21 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 19-29 with depth scaling also) *Attack delay of 1.2 (they will skip a turn every 5 attacks) *Armor: 6 (Bug; meant to be 12-14 with depth scaling) *Appears on floors 7-9. *Uses melee attacks. *In addition to being able to pull the hero, they will explode in bones like old Skeletons. *On death, they give 5 EXP and have a 20% chance to drop random armor. Unlike ShatteredPD's Prison Guards, they can't drop health potions. *Immune to Dark enchantment. Ninja Assassin *Renamed from Shinobi *HP: 90-105 (Random) *Appears on floors 8-9 and 11 *On death, gives 10 EXP and has 20% chance of dropping Stone Ore *When killing Ninja Assassins, the player may notice a kill counter rising. This is because, when it reaches 100, that 100th Ninja Assassin will drop a Tekkokagi, a unique item that can only otherwise be obtained from Hero's Remains. There aren't any more drops for killing more than 100, and only one Tekkokagi per game may be obtained this way. Troll Warrior *New mob *HP: 90-105 (Random) *Accuracy: 30 *Evasion: 15 *Movement Speed: 1.2 *Damage: 15-30 *Armor: 7 *Appears on floors 8-9 and 11 *Uses melee attacks *The first time it is damaged, it gains very strong but temporary 20% Attack Up and 80% Defense Up buffs for 8 turns. *On death, it has a 20% chance to drop Stone Ore. Mossy Skeleton *Renamed from Moss-Covered Skeleton *HP: 160-190 (Random) *Evasion: 20 *Max Movement Speed: 2 (min is still 0.5). *Immune to: Dark enchantment, not Grim. *Due mostly to the inability to safely equip much better than a tier-3 weapon before facing the Mossy Skeleton in level 9 (rather than its unchanged 27 armor), it takes minimal physical damage and needs battle wand hits, especially Firebolt, a Glass Totem Attack up buff, a combination of seeds (mostly firebloom), and/or 2 to 3 potions of Liquid Flame to be killed. Setting it on fire and immediately after stunning it with the Ankh Shield is a very efficient tactic. Life Bandit *Shadow Bandit is renamed to Life Bandit, but still drops the Spork for Rat King's quest. Caves Vampire Bat *HP: 82-85 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 98-130 with depth scaling also). *Accuracy: 17 (Bug; meant to be 24-30 with depth scaling). *Evasion: 16 (Bug; meant to be 23-29 with depth scaling). *Damage: 15-23 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 15-36 with depth scaling also). *Armor: 5 (Bug; meant to be 13-18 with depth scaling). *Appears on depths 11-14, and rarely 9, but no longer on 8. *Chance to drop a Potion of Mending is now a fixed 16.666667% chance, and the chance to drop meat is now 50%. Skeleton *HP: 82-85 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 102-150 in caves and 82-200 otherwise with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 17 (Bug; meant to be 27-30 in caves and 17-40 otherwise with depth scaling) *Evasion: 16 (Bug; meant to be 26-29 in caves and 16-39 otherwise with depth scaling) *Damage: 15-23 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 15-36 in caves and 15-46 otherwise with depth scaling also) *Armor: 5 (Bug; meant to be 15-18 in caves and 5-28 otherwise with depth scaling) *Appears on floors 11-14 naturally, but may appear in any place in the game due to Raise Dead rooms. *Instead of exploding on death, it gives the Silenced debuff to adjacent targets that prevents the use of magic items such as wands and scrolls. *Chance to drop weapons is now 15%. *Fossil Skeletons have been removed from the game. Gnoll Brute *HP: 124-128 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 156-232 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 21 (Bug; meant to be 24-27 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 16 (Bug; meant to be 24-29 with depth scaling) *Attack Delay: 1.2 (When attacking, this will skip every fifth turn) *Damage (Normal): 16-41 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 24-54 with depth scaling also) *Damage (Enraged): 31-71 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 39-84 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 11 (Bug; meant to be 19-24) *Can now attack with throwing knives from a tile away. *Instead of meat, it has a 50% chance to drop Throwing Knives. Shielded Brute *Has a thorns effect; 0-25% of damage dealt to it is reflected back at its attacker. Gnoll Shaman *HP: 82-85 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 104-160 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 17 (Bug; meant to be 28-32, scaling with depth) *Evasion: 16 (Bug; meant to be 27-31, scaling with depth) *Damage (Melee): 14-21 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 14-34 with damage scaling also) *Damage (Magic): 3-13 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 14-28 with damage scaling also, still multiplied by 1.5 over water) *Armor: 5 (Bug; meant to be 16-20 with depth scaling also) *Appears on floors 12-14, rarely on 16. *On death, it gives 7 EXP, has a 15% chance of dropping a random scroll, and a 2% chance of dropping a Wand of Lightning. Cave Spinner *HP: 125-127 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 180-218 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 21 (Bug; meant to be 32-34 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 15 (Bug; meant to be 20-21 with depth scaling) *Damage: 12-27 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 12-40 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 7 (Bug; meant to be 18-20 with depth scaling) *Mystery meat drop chance is 15%. Broken Robot *HP: 124-127 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 172-232 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 21 (Bug; meant to be 33-36 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 21 (Bug; meant to be 26-28) *Damage: 2-9 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 2-24 with damage scaling also) *Appears on floors 13-15, rarely on 16 *Chance to drop a Red Dew Drop is 25%. *Now secretes Tar gas, making both it and anything close to it vulnerable to fire (it won't go out, until the character steps on water) becuase it isn't immune to its own gas. *Resists Dark enchantment instead of Grim or Vampiric because neither enchantment exists anymore. Dwarven Metropolis Fire Elemental *HP: 124-127 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 172-253 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 26 (Bug; meant to be 38-44 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 21 (Bug; meant to be 33-39 with depth scaling) *Damage: 16-21 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 16-39 with depth scaling also) *Instead of Chargrilled Meat, it has a 2% chance to drop a Wand of Firebolt. Dwarf Warlock *HP: 125-127 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 200-253 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 26 (Bug; meant to be 41-44 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 19 (Bug; meant to be 33-36 with depth scaling) *Damage (Melee): 12-26 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 12-44 with depth scaling also) *Damage (Magic): 16-25 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 16-43 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 9 (Bug; meant to be 16-17 with depth scaling) *Instead of meat, there is a 2% chance to drop a random Wand. Dwarf Monk *HP: 163-165 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 202-255 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 31 (Bug; meant to be 44-49 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 31 (Bug; meant to be 37-38 with depth scaling) *Damage: 22-36 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 22-55 with depth scaling) *Armor: 3 (Bug; meant to be 16-21 with depth scaling) Senior Monk *Damage: 32-57 (Bug; meant to be 32-75 with depth scaling) *Has a thorns effect; 0-33% of damage dealt to it is reflected back at its attacker. Golem *HP: 184-187 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 248-313 with depth scaling) *Accuracy: 29 (Bug; meant to be 45-47 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 19 (Bug; meant to be 30-31 with depth scaling) *Damage: 21-61 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 37-69 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 13 (Bug; meant to be 29-31 with depth scaling also) *Appears on floors 17-19 *When it takes 1/8 of its max HP in damage or more, it secrets Tar Gas *It is immune to both Tar Gas and the Tar debuff, unike Broken Robots. *On death, it has a 50% chance to drop Stone Ore. *In addition, it has a 50% chance to drop a random Norn Stone. Only up to 6 norn stones can be dropped this way. Dawrf Musketeer *New mob, with a typo in the name *HP: 163-165 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 211-270 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 36 (Bug; meant to be 43-45 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 31 (Bug; meant to be 38-40 with depth scaling) *Damage: 35-61 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 35-82 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 2 (Bug; meant to be 19-24 with depth scaling also) *Appears on floors 17-19, and rarely on 22 *It can attack at range or melee, but it needs to take a turn to charge for each ranged attack. When it does, there is a 25% chance for the shot to cause the Armor Break debuff on the target, but no other bonus effect. *On death, it gives 11 EXP, has a 20% chance of dropping Stone Ore, and a 10% chance of dropping a Bomb. Dwarf Lich *HP: 125-127 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 210-274 with depth scaling also, or 275-337 on depth 31) *Accuracy: 37 (Bug; meant to be 47-49 with depth scaling, or 52 on depth 31) *Evasion: 25 (Bug; meant to be 33-35 with depth scaling, or 39 on depth 31) *Armor: 17 (Bug; meant to be 34-37 with depth scaling, or 47 on depth 31) *Spawns on floors 18-20, rarely on 22, and sometimes on floor 31 (Courage Trial). *Its chances to drop a healing potion or random berry are both 30%. *No longer resists Vampiric because it doesn't exist. Gold Thief *Renamed from Crazy Gold Thief *HP: 100 + Gold Thief Kills *Armor: 14 + Gold Thief Kills Demon Halls Succubus *HP: 115-117 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 205-278 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 41 (Bug; meant to be 50-52 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 26 (Bug; meant to be 34-36 with depth scaling) *Damage: 15-26 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 15-49 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 11 (Bug; meant to be 20-22 with depth scaling also) *On hit, it will heal itself by the amount of damage it deals. *No longer resists Vampiric, as it doesn't exist. *On death, it has a 10% chance to drop Mystery Meat, rather than a chance to drop regular meat. Evil Eye *HP: 204-207 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 288-368 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 31 (Bug; meant to be 52-54 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 21 (Bug; meant to be 31-32 with depth scaling) *Damage: 14-21 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 14-44 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 21 (Bug; meant to be 31-32 with depth scaling) *Its chance to drop a Potion of Healing on death is now 10%, and instead of regular meat, it has a 50% chance to drop Mystery Meat. *Instead of resisting Vampiric or Grim, it resists the Dark enchantment. Demon Goo *HP: 304-307 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 388-368 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 36 (Bug; meant to be 47-48 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 11 (Bug; meant to be 21-22 with depth scaling) *Damage: 31-61 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 41-72 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 21 (Bug; meant to be 31-32 with depth scaling also) *Appears on floors 22-24 *Instead of resisting Grim, it resists the Dark enchantment. *On death, instead of ever giving Potions of Mending, it has a 10% chance of dropping Stone Ore. Scorpio *HP: 181-183 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 203-252 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 37 (Bug; meant to be 47-48 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 25 (Bug; meant to be 35-36 with depth scaling) *Attack: 20-53 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 20-76 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 17 (Bug; meant to be 27-28 with depth scaling) *Scorpios don’t hit and run any more. *No longer resists Vampiric enchantment, as it no longer exists. *Chance to drop Mystery Meat is now 30%. *No longer flees when in melee range, instead it will fight like any other mob. Acidic Scorpio *Is now followed by Stench Gas, the same gas as the Fetid Rat. *It also immune to this gas. Thief Imp *New mob *HP: 204-207 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 292-368 with depth scaling also) *Accuracy: 31 (Bug; meant to be 53-54 with depth scaling) *Evasion: 21 (Bug; meant to be 31-32 with depth scaling) *Attack: 15-26 (Random) (Bug; meant to be 15-49 with depth scaling also) *Armor: 21 (Bug; meant to be 31-32 with depth scaling) *Appears on floors 23 and 24 *Uses a melee attack that functions like that of the old Crazy Thieves; it steals a random, non-equipped, non-upgraded, non-unique item from the player's inventory and flees until it either dies or becomes trapped by the player. *On death, it gives 13 EXP, and while it's supposed to have a 5% chance of dropping a berry, it instead has that chance to drop 100-250 gold. If it stole anything, it will also drop that stolen item. Any Floors Red Wraith *Now also has a ranged attack, that very often causes the Vertigo and Terror debuffs. It doesn't drop a Ring of Wealth any more, but instead has a rather high chance to drop any other ring. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon